Hey Arnold Screams!
by SetRobOff
Summary: Two teens are murdered and the infamous "Ghostface" is on the loose in Hillwood. Sidney, Dewey and Gale travel to the unfamiliar city where the main targets are Arnold and Helga G. Pataki...or some may think the latter is a suspect instead of a victim.


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hey Arnold or Scream.**

**Author's Note: I couldn't help myself. I came up with a cool story idea with elements of comedy and horror incorporated into a cartoon I love and a slasher movie franchise I love. Keep in mind that this crossover is NOT related to my other Hey Arnold fanfictions, so many of our beloved characters will die but there will be survivors. This is my first shot at a crossover, hope you enjoy. Thanks. **

Rhonda Wellington-Lloyd, now eighteen years old, is twice the age, twice the beauty and twice the snootiness she was during her days of P.S. 118. Her raven black hair hung over her shoulders and her body has blossomed and developed perfectly. It was summer time and she was preparing to begin her first semester at an ivy-league university in the fall. Dressed in a short, tight-fitting red dress and high heels, Rhonda was waiting at her extravagant residence waiting for her hot date to pick her up. Technically, she had _two _dates but she was only going on one. She had a hot date with Lorenzo, the ultra-rich and ultra-handsome Latino guy she has known since the fourth grade. So unfortunately, Rhonda had to break Curly's heart by calling off the date he asked her out on.

"What?" Curly exclaimed." What do you mean you changed your mind?"

"I changed my mind," Rhonda repeated." Did I stutter, creep?"

Rhonda was on the phone with Curly giving him the rejection of a lifetime.

"But you agreed that you'd at _least _give me a chance," Curly whined.

"Listen Curly….I only said that out of pity," Rhonda explained." I'm really sorry but I have to be honest, I'm just never going to be into you the way you're into me. So, please give it up."

"Are you quite sure about this?" Curly asked.

"Positive."

"Okay fine, you'll be sorry you turned me down," Curly said, bitterly.

Before Rhonda could respond, Curly hung up on her. Rhonda sighed, feeling guilty for a brief moment. However, the guilt was short lived. She smiled as she fixed her hair in the mirror, eager to go out on her date. It was past 9:00PM; she was expecting Lorenzo's arrival any moment. Satisfied with her appearance, Rhonda made her way to the living room and took a seat on the sofa. Suddenly, her cell phone rang. The number came up 'unavailable'.

"Hello?" Rhonda answered.

"Hello," a smooth yet creepy voice responded.

"Yes?" Rhonda said.

"Is this Tammy?" the voice asked.

"Tammy?" Rhonda responded, confused." No, you have the wrong number."

"Oh, so who am I speaking with?"

"I don't think it matters," Rhonda insisted." You have the wrong number. Bye now."

"Wait, don't hang up yet," the voice told her.

"Why not?" Rhonda asked.

"I just wanted to give you a compliment on your voice…its sexy," the voice commented.

"Thanks, well if you think my voice is sexy, you haven't seen anything yet," Rhonda bragged.

"When _will_ I get to see something?" the voice asked.

"Dude, I don't know you," Rhonda said, with a soft laugh." Besides, I have a date tonight."

"Congrats," the voice said." Is he your boyfriend?"

"Not yet," Rhonda replied." It totally depends if our date meets all of my expectations or not."

"Wow, you must have some high standards," the voice stated.

"And I don't apologize for it," Rhonda declared, proudly." I just had to turn down a date from one of the biggest losers in Hillwood. I like to think of myself as fancy champagne. You can't taste me with beer money."

"I just love a girl who plays hard to get," the voice told her." Are you a hundred percent sure your date is going to meet your expectations?"

"Almost," Rhonda said." Why do you ask?"

"Because I'd love to take you out," the voice told her.

Rhonda laughed a little and replied." You don't even know me. But I'm flattered. Anyway, I have to go, so I guess I'll….."

"When I said 'take you out', I wasn't referring to a date," the voice informed.

"So, _what _were you referring to?" Rhonda asked, confused.

"What I meant was….I'd love to take you out of your fucking misery, you stuck-up little bitch!" the voice growled.

Rhonda's eyes widened with bewilderment." Curly? Is that you? Are you playing some sick joke?"

"Who is Curly?" the voice asked." My name isn't Curly."

"Well, whoever you are, this stupid prank you're playing is utterly stupid, juvenile and not to mention, completely unoriginal," Rhonda retorted." Go waste someone else's time, asshole."

Rhonda hung up her cell phone and rolled her eyes.

_Someone has been watching those dumb 'Stab' movies one too many times, _Rhonda thought. _Anyway, Lorenzo is ten minutes late. I'm going to send him a text._

Before she can send her text, the 'unavailable' number called again. Rhonda answered.

"Give it the hell up already!" she exclaimed." You're pathetic!"

As soon she hung up on "the voice", he immediately called back.

"I'm going to call the police on you if you don't leave me alone!" Rhonda yelled.

"Not if you're dead," the voice responded, threateningly." If you don't want to die, Rhonda Wellington-Lloyd, I suggest you stay on the phone."

"How do you know my name?" Rhonda asked, in a shaky voice.

"The same way I know that your family's chef is going to cater the wedding of Neil Prescott and his fiancée Estelle," the voice told her." And then exactly a week later, he will also be catering the wedding of Arnold and Lila."

Neil Prescott is the father of Sidney Prescott, who survived four bloody massacres executed by seven different villains in a Ghostface costume from 1996 to 2011. Neil Prescott has been recently engaged to a widowed woman named Estelle….Arnold's mother Stella's sister and his cousin Arnie's mother.

"Well, wh-what do you expect me to do?" Rhonda stuttered.

"Call your chef and tell him to quit both wedding projects, especially Arnold and Lila's," the voice ordered.

"But….I have no authority to do that," Rhonda said." Only my parents could…..even then they'd have to talk to Arnold and Lila."

"So, talk to your parents!"

"I don't understand….what is the reason for all of this?" Rhonda asked, frantically.

"Does it matter?" the voice growled." Your life depends on this. Do what I said or die."

The villain hung up on her. Sweating and trembling with fear, Rhonda stood to her feet.

"Shit, shit….what am I going to do?" she softly cried.

Rhonda was terrified beyond all belief. To her luck, both her parents and the maid were on separate vacations. She began to pace the house deciding what her next move should be. The ringing of the doorbell startled her, causing her heart to leap to her throat.

"Wh-who is it?" Rhonda asked.

"Rhonda, it's me, Lorenzo."

Rhonda breathed a sigh of relief and then cautiously approached the front door. When she opened it, Lorenzo stepped inside wearing an expensive Armani outfit and carrying a dozen roses. Shutting the door behind him, he smiled at Rhonda.

"_Como estas, mamacita?" _Lorenzo greeted her." You're looking beautiful."

Rhonda was so shaken, she barely heard him.

"Rhonda, are you okay?" Lorenzo asked, concerned.

"No!" Rhonda exclaimed." I'm being threatened and harassed by this fucking insane creep impersonating the killer from the 'Stab' movies."

"It's probably just a stupid prank," Lorenzo insisted.

"No Lorenzo, he's going too far," Rhonda told him." I'm really scared."

"Well, we're going out on our date anyway," Lorenzo told her." So, we can leave the house and we'll call the police while we're on our way."

Lorenzo attempted to open the door but Rhonda stopped him.

"Rhonda relax," he told her." I'm sure everything is fine."

Rhonda shivered as Lorenzo pulled the front door open. Instinctively, Rhonda jumped with fright before she realized that there was no one there. Lorenzo began to feel bad seeing Rhonda in this state of terror, so he shut the door and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Rhonda, don't worry," Lorenzo tried to comfort her." I'm sure everything is….."

Before the word 'fine' could come out of his mouth, the door violently swung open, hitting Lorenzo in the back of the head.

"Ouch! Mierda!" he yelled.

Lorenzo rubbed his aching head as Rhonda stared outside of the door. Her eyes bulged with fear as she stared at an individual dressed in long, black robe and a ghost mask. It was the infamous 'Ghostface' and he was carrying a sharp knife.

"Lorenzo, behind you!" Rhonda screamed.

As soon as Lorenzo spun around to face the attacker, Ghostface lowered his knife in a gutting positing and proceeded to mortally wound him with two fierce stabs to his abdomen. Rhonda's hands flew up to her mouth as she watch Lorenzo drop to his knees, groaning in excruciating pain. Weakened and bleeding, he collapsed face first into the floor, dead.

"Oh no!" Rhonda cried.

Ghostface stepped into the house, shut the door, stepped over Lorenzo's fallen body and began stalking Rhonda, wielding his deadly weapon. Backing away from him, she tried to reason with the assailant.

"Please, please, I'll do you that favor," Rhonda pleaded for life." Please don't do this."

Little did she know, Ghostface had no intentions on letting her live regardless if she had given him what he wanted or not. Anyone who has seen the 'Stab' films which were based on true murders would have known better. Ignored her pleas, Ghostface took a swipe at Rhonda with his knife. Luckily, she dodged it just in time. Turning around, she took off running through her house, searching for another exit. Ghostface ran after her, chasing her into the beautifully decorated dining room. Rhonda stumbled forward and fell chest-first to the floor, breaking the heel of her shoe in the process. She turned over onto her back just as Ghostface made a violent advance on her. Rhonda kicked out with both feet, causing the killer to fall down.

From there, she stood up to her feet, kicked her other shoe aside and bolted into the kitchen. Ghostface quickly recovered and dashed after her. There was a door in the kitchen that led to the patio outdoors.

Before Rhonda could reach the door, Ghostface grabbed her by her hair and yanked her back. Screaming, she quickly reacted by elbowing him in the face. Ghostface staggered backwards, releasing the grip on her hair. Next, she hurried towards the door. Struggling with the multiple locks on the glass door, Rhonda couldn't open it in time. Ghostface gave her a rough, violent shove, causing her to break through the glass door and fall down onto the patio. The jagged glass left several deep cuts on her face, arms and legs and a few rips on her dress. Crying in pain, Rhonda rolled over onto her back. She dizzily stared at the menacing figure standing above her. As Ghostface raised his knife in the air, Rhonda let out a bloodcurdling scream. However, the scream was cut short when the killer jammed the knife down into her chest, delivering the fatal blow.

Two murders of former P.S. 118 students have been committed. But why? Whoever the killer was clearly did not want Arnold and Lila's wedding to take place. Who could that be? Also, was it only a coincidence that this brutal slaying took place immediately after Curly….the known psychopath of the school…has been romantically rejected by Rhonda Lloyd for the umpteenth time? So many questions have yet to be answered.


End file.
